Out Today
by Tazflyer
Summary: Here's a little side story for those who wanted to know what happened after Eva's night out.


Howdy People. I'm back with a little drabble out sit the Oban musical series. This one pertains to the 2nd story "Out Tonight" but it's the morning after. Warning: Contains Some adult language and themes, reader discretion is advised. Oh BTW the time line for this today is the day of the play-off ceremony three days ago was the race against Paradice and two nights ago was the snow storm.

**Disclaimer: I've not now nor have I ever owned OSR or the song "Out Tonight" sung by Rosario Dawson off the Rent Soundtrack which is owned by Warner Bros. Incorporated. Oh and bigg-ups to the Final Fantasy Creator for making Yuna Lenne song dress so kick ass. I know it's the same disclaimer but I'm putting it here so just incase people accidentally read this one first.**

(Molly's Room- The next morning)

"_**Wha do you mean you lost it?" **_Shouted a very pissed off Abby _**"Do you have any idea how hard I worked on that outfit?"**_

"_I'm sorry, I looked all over the room and I couldn't find it." said molly _

"_Bullshit Mol, I know you went out last night. Your music was blaring so much I'm surprised that Don Wei didn't bang on your door."_

"_Calm down Abby, I'm sure he'll give it back after….crap_"

"_Who will give it back." _asked Jess

"_You went to see Aikka last night didn't you." _said Abby her mood suddenly changed

Molly's downcast to the floor was her answer which was enough for Abby and Jess.

"_Ooh, tell us what happened?" _said Jess hopping in her seat

"_We just kissed… on his bed."_

_*Squeal* "Then what "_

"_Aikka rolled off the bed and his fencing master came in. Thankfully I bolted out the window, I don't think he saw me."_

"_Damn."_

"_More than likely my top is still there but Aikka probably hid it so his fencing master doesn't find it."_

"_Well your first race in the play-offs isn't until tomorrow so maybe you can go into town and see if you ca find him and get it back." _said Jess

"_Here I designed this yesterday, make sure this comes back as one outfit." _Said Abby

Both Abby and Jess Left out to let Molly change.

This was a Light Green tank-top with white airbrush effects on it and her pants were Black leather-ish with Green tribal markings out-lined in white going down the sides of the pants legs with green and black sneakers.

"_Cool" _she said

After she changed her clothes she set out into the town to see if she could track down Prince Aikka.

(Nourasian Pit)

"_Excellent block Prince Aikka, you have certainly come along way from when you first started_." said Canaan

"_Thank you, but this time you shall fall." _said Aikka as he lunges at him

Canaan smiles as he dodges his apprentice and readies and attack.

*Gong*

Canaan looks at the water clock on the pedestal. _"It is that time my prince better luck next time." _

"_Yes Canaan"_

Aikka bows to him and exit's the room. Toweling himself off he goes to his room to retrieve and item that was left behind last night. By a beautiful young lady who with amazing speed and stealth managed to avoid being caught by his fencing master.

With said item stowed away in his pouch he sets off to town to find it's owner.

(In town)

Stopping by the pub she checked to see if she could spot him in the crowd but had no luck. She wandered through the town looking at various shops and stumbles on a fabric store with beautiful fabrics inside.

"_Wow I've got to remember this place for Abby she'd have a field day in here."_

Walking down the streets he sees a very familiar girl dressed in a different green outfit than she normally wears for the race but this outfit looked a lot better on her it showed off her curves, but he couldn't just walk up to her and strike up a conversation _**'What if Toros sees me with her? I have to take her some place private**_.' so he slinks off to the back alleys to sneak up on her. As Molly wanders further she stops and ties her sneaker, she stands up to have a hand cover her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist and drag her into the back alleyway.

Molly's muffled cries couldn't be heard by anyone as she was dragged away. She struggled against her unknown assailant as he pulled her to the back alley.

'_**Gotta work fast or who knows what he'll do to me.' **_she thought

She wiggled her mouth until she felt her lips curl around his finger and bit down hard. She heard a cry from her attacker and broke free without looking back she did a backwards kick straight into his gut which knocked him into a wall causing him to cough.

"_That'll teach you to try and rape me." _she said as she turned around to look at the her attacker to find Aikka was the one she kicked to the stomach.

"_Oh my gosh, Aikka!" _she Runs over to him and helps him to his feet.

"_Are you Ok?" _

"_Yes, I am fine." *coughs* "Nice back-kick" *Groans*_

"_Actually I was aiming for your groin but thankfully for you I missed."_

"_That would have been bad."_

"_Well that's what happens when you sneak up one an earth girl, especially if she knows self defense. Now what was so important that you had to drag me away from the public eye."_

Aikka reached into his pouch and retrieved a folded black cloth.

"_I believe this belongs to you."_

"_My shirt."_

"_I kept Canaan from finding it after your "short visit_".

Molly blushes at the memory as she accepts the shirt.

"_One thing still puzzles me, why did you come to my window in the first place ?"_

"_Well I needed some air after the blow-hard of a manager decided to be an ass to me."_

"_So you sought you air from me?"_

"_Yeah."_

Molly moves in and kisses Aikka. Aikka wraps his arms around her waist and brings her close to him deepening the kiss. Molly places her arms around his neck and leans into the kiss. Aikka cautiously licks her lips asking permission to enter, molly lets his tongue slip passed her lips as his hands start exploring her body. Following the curve of her back Aikka lets his fingers trace up her spine sending shivers throughout her entire body making her drop her shirt, memorizing the feel of her skin under his fingertips he travels down to the bottom of her spine close to her butt and is about to grope it when…

"_Molly where are you?" _Jordan calls from out the main streets

'**Damn you Jordan' **she thinks as she breaks away from him

"_I gotta get back, before Jordan notices me with you and pitches a fit." _

"_And I must get back as well, until next time princess." _Aikka tilts her head up and sweeps her lips in to a short but sweet kiss and lets her go, she bends down and picks up her shirt and heads out to the main street. Making sure he wasn't seen he came back on to the main street and saw Molly meet up with Jordan and headed back towards their pit.

'_**Someday soon Jordan, I will kick you ass for that**_**.' **he thought as he watched them walk away. Touching his lips he remembers the sweet taste of her kiwi strawberry lip gloss and smiles he looks up to the skies and starts walking back to his pit knowing full well the play-off ceremonies is tonight and wonders what kind of outfit will she wear tonight.

OK everybody, there you have it the aftermath of "out tonight" now you know what to do. Now if you will excuse me it is 12:35 am and I am tired so off to bed I go.

L8ter days


End file.
